For you I'll do anything
by Aryenne
Summary: He was banished but he turn the tides in his favor. And for him Genma would do anything so he will not be left behind. YAOI BOYXBOY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rated M for a reason. dedicated for the Gen/Naru lover that ask for one.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For You I'll Do Anything.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Disclaimer: not mine

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Summary: He was banished but he turn the tides in his favor. And for him Genma would do anything so he will not be left behind.

xXx Chapter 1: Banishment xXx

He was banished. He couldn't believe it, he was banished after all he has done for the village, he even brought back the traitorous Uchiha. Official reasons were because he is a liability; the unofficial reason is because their last Uchiha was obsessing with him. They both were gay but he didn't see the Uchiha that way. They think out of sight out of mind. Not that Naruto can care but to go so far as to banish him. He is not going down without a fight. Putting everything Jiraiya had teach him over his three years out of the village to use he will change this in a way that will benefit them all not only the councils.

"Esteem councils, don't be so rush. I may have a better solution if you would be so kind as to hear me out."

The civilian part just snorted. Naruto had it hard trying to calm his rage down. Head of the shinobi council answered him.

"Speak and we will see if it really is batter that way."

"thank you, many of you may or may not know if I were to be banish the relation between leaf and sand or the relations between clan heads and their heirs would get rocky because we don't know how their Kazekage-Sama or most of the clan heirs would react having the one he sees as a brother and/or best friend banish from his home."

He paused to let it sink in their head, many lost their color. Hiashi told him to proceed.

"I was thinking why not make an exchange?"

"Exchange?"

this from the Akimichi clan head Choza.

"Yes, I will go freely to sand in exchange for Sabaku no Temari. As most may or may not know there is a growing relation between the Kazekage's sister and the Nara heir. With her here and me there it may solidify the bonds between leaf and sand and as bonuses I would be gone and my best friend will have more time with his crush. This way leaf wins either way. He would be rid of their liability and gain one of the greatest kunoichi of sand and a good relation with sand's Kazekage."

To say they were impressed was to put it mildly; Tsunade told them they had 24 hours to reach a decision and closed the meeting until tomorrow. Naruto went home to pack few minutes later Jiraiya arrived.

"Gaki, I need to tell you a few things before you can go. You remember I told you about your parents?"

"Yeah, then we visit the ruins of my mother's village one week before we came back, I remember."

"Good, because I want you to go to your parents house and take every scroll, pictures and personal effects your father and mother left behind, they are rightfully yours, even those in a blood seals and take them with you."

"I have one week to pack I think I can handle it."

He send a letter to the Kazekage giving his side of the story, made twenty Kage-bushin to pack everything he had there and followed Jiraiya to his parents home to pack everything that was theirs. On their way they were stopped by Raidou.

"Naru-Chan, were are you heading?"

"Rai-Kun, i'm packing, i'm moving to Suna by orders of the Esteem Councils of Konohagakure. I'll be starting a new life in Suna next week. It will be made official tomorrow."

With that he waved and kept walking.

"Why did you do that, Gaki."

"Because i know that he knows i had a thing with Genma a few years back but that he left me when his clan ordered it. They all talk to me so they can relay to him what they find out, . I am sure that by now he is on his way to Genma to let him know that i'm moving from Konoha and not coming back and the second part of the message is to let him know i'm ready to move on from him."

"Ahn... So it was a message to Genma"

"Yes, live goes on. He ask me to wait but and i waited for three years. Did you know he left me to 'pacify' his clan so he can work something out. He ask me to wait at least one year and now three years he is set to marry a girl the clan choose so he can 'pacify' and i still waited but i wont wait anymore, Jiraiya-sensei, did you know that the week we were at Uzugakure to see the remain of mom's birthplace i found the clan's secret bloodline out. Apparently my mom's clan had another bloodline besides the chakra-chain, you know how we had the longativity but did you know that under that bloodline their is a sub one?"

Jiraiya just shake his head. Jiraiya knows Naruto never gives useless information so he has a point with all this, so he kept quiet and listen to what his student has to tell him.

"Apparently so that the Uzumaki doesn't die out what with having so many girls being born with time the bloodline evolve and now any Uzumaki can get pregnant wither they are female or male and by either gender. So in other words if a female was dating another female, the dominant one in the relationship could make the sub pregnant if her bloodline is active, same can be set for a male relationship. So when we activated my bloodline back in Uzugakure from then on i could have gotten pregnant like any other woman in the world. With all this being said, Jiraiya-sensei, i want a family of my own."

Jiraiya was stunned, his student, his male student, can get pregnant, all thanks to his mothers bloodline. He smiled thinking of tiny Naruto's running around, screaming and laughing.

"It would be great if i see them before i die."

"Don't worry, sensei, i plan on looking for a mate in Suna, you never know."

Naruto was right when he said Raidou was on his way to see Genma once outside of the clan compound he waved to the security guards who recognize him as one of Genma's friends. Genma spotted him first and came to him. They were alone in the gardens.

"Hey, Rai, what brings you here?"

"i just came by to say hi. I thought of you since i saw a mutual friend of ours."

"Ara, and with one of them will that be?"

"The blond haired one."

"Oh." Genma was sad as he heard that. He loved the blond but he can't go against his family. He wants his blond but not at the cost of his family. He still thinks that they will let him be happy with his blond if only they understand that he loved that blond. Trying to sound uninterested but failing he asked.

"So what's new with that blond?"

"He is being send away."

"What?"

"Yes, apparently he is being send to live in Suna next week. I don't know more but i think you can find out since its the councils that are doing this."

"Did he say anything else."

"Yeah, he's already packing and that he plans on starting a new life there."

Genma became white as a sheet and bit hard on his senbon. He knows what Naruto meant with that even thought by the lost expression on Raidou's face he knew the scarred one didn't. He thought he had more time but it seems that His Naru-Chan was done waiting. And that is Naru-Chan is planning on moving on without him. That his Naru-Chan will no longer be his.

xXx TBC xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For You I'll Do Anything.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Summary: He was banished but he turn the tides in his favor. And for him Genma would do anything so he will not be left behind.

xXx Chapter 2: Confrontation + Lemon xXx

Naruto was walking to the Hokage tower tomorrow was his last day in Konoha they decided to take his advice and started the transfer. Temari is arriving today so Naruto is on his way to meet his escort back to Suna when Naruto was pulled in a dark alley. Well, he knew who it was and let it happen to see what he wanted.

"Tell me, Naruto, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That your going?"

"Oh that. Yes, i was on my way to the Hokage tower to meet my escort to Suna."

"Why? And don't tell me that it's because of the councils because we both know you could have outsmarted them."

"Because I want a family and staying here will put them in danger and because i want to be closed to Gaara and Temari wants Shikamaru so its a win-win situation for everyone."

"What about me?"

"What about you? You are schedule to wed next week to make your clan more prosper or had you forgot? So what about you has to be taken into consideration on going or staying? You are ready to take a step to make your family and i want mine too or am I not allowed to be happy Genma?"

"Naruto..."

"What, Genma? Stay? Stay and do what? Watch you make your family while all i can do is yearn for mine because of the fear of what this village will do to them? No, Genma. I give so much to this village and still they see me as a threat. The only thing I want is a family and that is not possible in this village."

With that he released himself from his capture and got out of the alley before heading to the tower as if nothing happen. As the tower was coming into view Naruto let an annoying sigh out. In front of the tower leaning against it by the main door was none other then the Uchiha heir.

"Sasuke."

"Dobe."

Sasuke moved in his way. Naruto raised a eyebrow.

"Can i help you with something?"

Sasuke's sharingan activated.

"Mine."

Naruto pulsed his chakra and broke the gen-jutsu Sasuke was trying to waive around them.

"No way in hell. When are you going to get it through your head i don't want you and will never be yours. Hell will freeze over before that happens."

Sasuke growls.

"Besides, Teme, last time I checked I was a male and couldn't possibly help you restart your clan and your clan is needed so find a nice woman, marry, get that family and clan you wanted and forget about me. Honestly, Sasuke, honor your clan by restarting it."

Sasuke was letting what Naruto was saying sink in while Naruto was thinking and praying that what he said sink in so he can be left alone by the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and stepped aside. Naruto nodded and kept moving. He wanted to be inside before Sasuke changed his mind. Once inside he let another sigh out, dealing with the Uchiha was tiresome. Once inside he met Temari who attacked him in a hug of gratitude because not only will Shikamaru and her be together now without obstacle but she knows Naruto will take care of his brother. Their he met his escort, the only student of Gaara himself, Matsuri and Gaara's own teach, Baki. They set a time for leaving, discuss the road they will take. Once they were done he left them to go home and go to bed. But there is one detail he forgot and that was that he never change his locks. Once he was asleep he never noticed the door being opened. After the door was closed they locked it. They took his sheets from him and stood there admiring the vision of Naruto asleep with only a tight boxer on.

Naruto woke up as soon as he felt his sheet being taken away from him. Since he didn't feel negative feeling he lay there his hand under the pillow closed around the kunai he always leave beneath the pillow. While he used his senses to find out who is there without his eyes. He recognize the sent and the chakra. He let the kunai go and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

The only reply he got was a mouth on his own. Once the mouth left his Naruto was to breathless to speak, the mouth went to Naruto's weak spot, his throat, making any thought Naruto had fly out of the window, Naruto moaned. The hands on him were traveling everywhere putting pressure on his weak spots making him moan. Those same hands took his boxers off and was working on making lose enough so he can receive something bigger, when the fingers in him passed over his prostate Naruto pushed up and moaned harder. The finger left him he moaned his unhappiness. Before he was entered by something he hasn't got for awhile now. He moan while they started moving slow at first but as they hit his prostate over and over while speeding up Naruto was now screaming in ecstasy. Both of them came screamed. They laid panting trying to catch their breath.

"Naruto, I... Don't want you to leave."

"I can't stay but you can come with me."

"You know i can't."

"Then don't ask me to stay either."

He heard the other sighed.

"I want to be with you."

"you can't have it all, Genma. Either you have your clan and let me go or you let your clan go and come with me, I didn't want you to choose but I can't keep waiting either."

With that Naruto stood up and was on his way to the bathroom before stopping,

"When you decide to let me go know that I will cherish this memory. Be gone when i come out, Gen. Your future is waiting and you already made your choice three years ago. Goodbye, Genma."

With that being said he went in the bathroom to clean up knowing that he would more then cherish the memories as he activated his bloodline.

"I love you, Gen, and knowing I can't have you I'm making sure I have one piece of you with me always."

As his bloodline was working, Naruto puts a hand on his stomach, he knew that he will be pregnant after tonight. When he was done he cleaned up and got out to go to sleep on his clean bed. Genma changed his sheets before going before Naruto even activated his bloodline.

xXx TBC xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: For You I'll Do Anything.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Summary: He was banished but he turn the tides in his favor. And for him Genma would do anything so he will not be left behind.

xXx Chapter 3: Genma's decision + leaving xXx

The next day that Naruto was leaving arrived. Genma knew its only a matter of hours before Naruto left for good and he also know that between their clan and the Hokage he will never see the bland again. He sighed as he looked at the side where his fiancee was drinking tea. She looked up when she felt eyes on her and gave him a fake smile. And went back to her breakfast.

"Casey, if i broke this engagement what will happen?"

The girl looked up at him, she took her time searching his face before answering.

"I would be sent back to my clan compound where my father would arrange another marriage and you would be banished from the clan in disgrace."

"I love him, Casey."

"I know, but do you love him enough to be the disgrace of your clan? Genma let me ask you something and I'll be blunt about it. If you choose to keep on going with this farce and after our marriage is completed can you fuck me? Because your clan will not be happy until they see the proof that you have forgotten the blond until I'm heavy with your child."

Genma face turn sour.

"I don't think I can."

"Then stop this. It's better then lose a clan and make your own with him then lose him and still lose favor in the clan."

"Your right, Casey. Thanks."

"Hopefully we can both be happy. I have someone I want to marry and hopefully after this I can "suggest" him to daddy and I can marry him."

"Good Luck, Case, But i wonder who the lucky guy is."

"The Akimichi heir, he is so nice and cute but with a hidden protective power." Casey sigh dreamy. Genma smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks and good luck."

With that Genma left to pack up. After making everything known he was banished as Casey predicted. He went to the Hokage and ask for a transfer. Tsunade huffed and just signed the papers in front of her and pass them over.

"i knew you would make the right choice but be advice you ever make the mistake of making him cry again I'll hunt you down and slowly with a rusted spoon open your inside and punch you straight in the organs, am I understood?"

Genma only nodded.

"Good because he really thought you choose your clan. The year after you left he was sad but when the mark came and went he pass the nights crying saying you will never come back. It took him all this time to accept you choose your clan over him. He doesn't hate you for it because he also wants a family. He says it's because he and any family he has will be in danger here and while that is true it's also not the whole reason. The other reason was he could even think of starting a new family so close to you or stand seeing you making your own family. Now, take good care of my "

Genma was sad as he realize how much he made his blond suffer. He tighten his grip on the scroll the Hokage gave me and a determined fire was lit in his eyes as he vowed never to make his blond sad ever again. Tsunade was happy as she saw all this and she knew her Naru-Chan was in good hands. He bowed to the Hokage and left to catch up with Naruto and his escort.

"Do you think he'll make Naru-Chan happy, 'Raiya?"

Jiraiya came to the window.

"Yes."

Tsunade nodded.

Genma arrived just as Naruto was signing out at the gate while saying goodbye to Izumo and Kotetsu, who were again on gate duty.

"So Naru-Chan, Now that your leaving for good can i get a kiss goodbye for old time sake."

"I see no harm we were together for half a year after all, if Kotetsu gives you his permission."

Izumo looked at Kotetsu hopefully and after a nod Izumo kissed Naruto leaving him breathless.

"Damn, you two are as hot as the first time I caught you two at it."

Izumo hold Naruto a bit longer and whisper in his ears.

"It is thanks to you that I have Kotetsu now, Thank you, Naru-Chan, We will miss you."

"No problem, Izu-Kun, I'll miss you guys too."

There was a clearing of throat behind them, so they slowly turn around and out of the hug.

"Ahh, Genma, you came by to say goodbye to Naru-Chan too?"

He stare at Izumo, who shrugged and moved to Kotetsu's side but he didn't answer Kotetsu's question. He just handed Kotetsu his scroll. As they read it Genma was keeping his eyes on Naruto who was waiting for Matsuri to finish the paperwork for her and Baki while he was talking to Baki about what to expect in Suna. Kotetsu elbowed Izumo in his ribs and sign with his head in Genma's direction both Matsuri and Izumo both looked in Genma's direction and a smile made his way on Izumo's face while Matsuri scowled. Kotetsu showed them the scroll Matsuri didn't like she was reading, what no one knows this but since Naruto saved Gaara and her and opened her eyes she had a crush on Naruto. But she knew from Gaara that he was gay, even so she thought that he was alone she could pretend he was hers or at least Gaara's. Yes, she knew Gaara also had a thing for Naruto but she knew that Gaara knows that Naruto doesn't see him as anything else but a brother figure and while Gaara is happy with that Matsuri isn't. Now she guess she had to give up if he is going after Naruto because she too knew the story behind the two of them. She sighed knowing she lost the war without even before it started.

xXx TBC xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Title: For You I'll Do Anything.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Summary: He was banished but he turn the tides in his favor. And for him Genma would do anything so he will not be left behind.

xXx Chapter 4: Making a family of our own. xXx

He had the whole road to Suna to get Naruto to be his again much to the displeasure of Matsuri and Baki both for different reason. And finally a almost half hour before the walls of Suna was visible Naruto coincided. Gaara welcome them all with open arms.

"Welcome, Uzumaki."

"Gaara."

He hugged the Kazekage much to everyone's amazement even more so when Gaara hugged him right back. After they gotten over the amazement Genma was feeling a little jealous while Matsuri had a soft smile on her face while Baki looked the other way. After the greeting the other they went inside. First things first they went to the Kazekage tower to put the papers in order. Next Gaara handed Naruto the keys to the house he bought next to his for Naruto. Naruto gave Genma a copy without saying anything else. Gaara showed them the place and left them to eat and settle in. After they had a quick lunch in their stocked kitchen, stocked by Temari before she set out, they set everything they had at their rightful place. They were sitting in the living room when Genma couldn't take it anymore, ever since they left Konoha Naruto was preoccupied with something and now he will keep at him until Naruto spill it out.

"Naru-Chan."

He saw as Naruto flinched and he frowned.

"Naru-Chan, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Genma's frowned deepen.

"Do not lie to me, Naru-Chan. Something is on your mind ever since we left Konoha. Please, do not tell me it's nothing because if it's nothing you wouldn't be this preoccupied with it."

"Fine, you remember the last time we joined?"

"Yes, I remember every second I'm with you. So what of our last joining has you so jumpy?"

"Well, when I was in the bathroom before cleaning myself out i activated my bloodline."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Genma raised an eyebrow, he is curious where his fox is leading this conversation to.

"A few years back Jiraiya and I went to Uzugakure, the homeland of my mother or what remains there of it. While we were cleaning and digging up old files and scrolls I stumbled on my bloodline scroll. In it was the history of the bloodline how it grew from a simple fast healing to a more complicating re-generator, healing and what not, it went so far that the bloodline evolve into something that can even regenerate organs or add organs that normally one would not have. What i'm trying to say is, Gen, When i activated it that night i made my self able to become pregnant. I knew i had lost you and i wanted a piece of you here with me so without you knowing I was planning on raising our child. I'm pregnant, Genma."

Genma was stunned. He was going to be a father. He couldn't believe it. His Naru-Chan is pregnant. He picked his fox and dropped him off in his lap, he took out his always present senbon from his mouth and kiss the blond fox senseless. He was extremely happy. Not releasing his blond's mouth he made way to their bedroom carrying Naruto bridal style. Once inside the room he trowed Naruto in the center of their bed and followed Naruto to the bed and connected there mouth back together as his hands roamed Naruto's body as he was taking everything that was in between them off. He prepared Naruto as fast as he could and enter his blond fox. He needed to be in him right that instance. He stopped once he was fully inside of Naruto, they were both panting, Genma moved a bit, Naruto moaned. They were looking in each others eyes as Genma started moving, they never let their eyes wonder off or close as Genma picked up the speed. Naruto's arms closed around Genma's neck as he moaned/ scream his completion only then did they close their eyes as they let the ecstasy that was their climax take them.

"Never doubt this again, Naru-Chan, I know it was my fault from even leaving you in the first place but never doubt my love for you."

"I love you, Genma. Never leave me again"

"I will never make that mistake again. It only made us suffer."

Genma pulled out and kissed his fox.

"Besides where will I go since my family is here in my arms and together we will make our own family."

Naruto smiled at his word while playing with the senbon chewing jounin hair while he kissed his belly where their future is growing. Oh, yes they are going to make a beautiful new family of their own...

"Hey, Gen, Do you think Gaara will make a good godfather?"

Genma looked at him strangely.

"What? I see him as a brother and what better way to make it official then making him our child's godfather."

"I see no problem."

"And what of the godmother?"

"If we were back in Konoha I would say Anko because she would torture us otherwise. Besides Iruka will already be disappointed that he will be so far away from you while you will be raising a child of your own."

"Yeah, maybe we should tell him once we confirm it and let him know once we decide who will be the godmother and maybe to pacify him we should tell him that if we ever have another child after this one or if its a twin he can be godfather of the second. What do you think?"

"Do you think that will pacify him?"

Naruto thought of his first real teacher/ helper/ big brother and father figure and became scared.

"No, he will come here and raise hell until both the Kazekage and the Hokage agree to let him live here so he can help."

"So it's decided Gaara will be the children godfather while Iruka will be their honorary grandfather now all that is left id the position of godmother."

"How about Tsunade?"

"Naru-Chan, we are talking about Tsunade. Are you sure you want her as a role model for our children?"

"Well we never said our family was perfect besides Gaara will never let her teach our children something that can be consider inappropriate."

"Fine, so where in all of this does Kakashi- and Yamato-Sempai fit?"

"Honorary Uncles just like all the rest male friends we have, including Sai. And all the females will be Honorary Aunties."

...And what a family it will be.

xXx The End xXx


End file.
